1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insect repellents and more particularly to certain novel compounds and compositions and their use as cockroach repellents.
2. Description of the Art
There is a definite need for cockroach repellents or formulations thereof that are effective and long lasting. Application of an efficient repellent to potential harborage areas of shipping cartons and assorted containers can prevent the distribution or movement of cockroaches from one area to another. A repellent can be used either alone or as one phase of an integrated control program in buildings, food- and drink-vending machines, assorted equipment, transportation systems, and other areas where cockroaches may be a problem. An effective cockroach repellent would act as an alternate non-insecticidal means of reducing insect depredation from that of conventional insecticides and would be particularly useful in areas where the application of toxicants would be severely limited. Its importance as a control agent will continue to increase as the cockroach develops insecticide resistance. Although the potential for such repellent chemicals in cockroach control has been recognized for sometime, few effective repellents have been reported and even fewer practical demonstrations of the use of such chemicals have been described (Soap and Sanitary Chemistry, 21, 129 and 157, 1945; Industrial Engineering Chemistry, 43, 1588, 1951; Journal of Economic Entomology, 45, 133, 1952; Pest Control, 28 (6), 14, 1960; Journal of Economic Entomology, 53, 805, 1960; Pest Control, 28, (8), 44, 46, 48, 60, 1960; Pest Control, 29, (6), 32, 1961; Pest Control, 30, (7), 14, 16, 18, 1962; Journal of Economic Entomology, 63, 429, 1970; Journal of Economic Entomology, 64, 576, 1971; Journal of Economic Entomology, 67, 639, 1974; Journal of Economic Entomology, 67, 71, 1974; Journal of Medical Entomology, 12, 259, 1975; Journal of Medical Entomology, 12, 387, 1975; Production Research Report Number 164, USDA, ARS, 1976).